in love with someone else
by justanotherkidxx
Summary: this is a story about the love between cammie and zach sadly zach is dating someone and so is cammie will they come togater or is this it no spies but all the same names and some new kids
1. first day first sight

**Hello this is my first ever story so if you could review that would be amazing , this story is about the relationship between Cammie and Zach/ there are normal by the way / hope you review and u guys would be the besttttt xxx by the way listen to want u back by Cher Lloyd.**

**Cammie pov:**

First day of junior school in rosiveill , oh wait I haven't introduced myself , my name is Carmon Ann Morgan (cammie for short ) and I'm starting at a new school . …

It started back in my old school Gallagher academy , yep you heard that the rich, snotty, self-centred school well it's not exactly like that ,it's great but my mum had to pull me out we didn't have enough money to pay for the fees ,so here I am at another civilian school and I hate to be the new student. As I walked in to the school everywhere I turned I saw people sticking their tongues down each other's throat, I was almost abut to gag when I saw a couple literally on top of each other and a I just had to trip up on my own feet in sight of that and fall into someone with very strong arms (and what feels like a 6 pack not that I care)and look up with a sheepish expression on my face and said

"Sorry about that"

"No worries, I'm Zach Goode and I guess you're the new student right" said the vision

"Hello" Zach said waving his hand I front of my face

"Oh yeah I'm Cammie "I replied blushing deep crimson

" oh my baby" screeched an extremely pretty girl

She had blond hair, deep blue eyes she had light sweep of shimmer on her face and just pale lippie

She was wearing a fluffy baggy over the shoulder jumper and brown leggings with tanned real uggs she planted a kiss on Zach's cheek and turned to look at me and waved her hand in my face as if to dismiss me and turned to Zach and giggled

"Let's go to our place"

"Let's go then Bethany" Zach replied walking away from me and looked over his shoulder and waved

Huuh so that's her name then Bethany

"" school bell don't wanna be late for my first ever lesson

As I walked into my first lesson I saw havoc well the year should be interesting

**Loathe it , love it I wanna hear all of your comments and try to think about want happens next , I don't want to be one of those people who make you review but it would be nice to have one xxx **


	2. second day new faces

**Heyyy guys im back again and my I say you guys are the best and rule the world xxx**

As I walked into my first lesson I saw havoc well the year should be interesting

#reminder#

I took my place next to a decent looking kid , no scrap that he was better than decent he, was, HOT in a cute way. As our teacher walked in mr. gillwell he told us all to settle down and we did he must be big in there books as I open my book mr . gillwell started to talk or rather command

"open books to page 112-113"

Aloud groan from a class came it must of been a topic they hated and I can see why .it was romo & Juliet I learnt this last year ,great I have to go through another semester learning this but it was quiet compelling though.

"this year we will being acting out the scene" bellow mr. gillwell aloud cheer came from the girls and guys but I was the only girl that groaned, everyone turned around to me all eyes were on me , being me I just looked down and turned pink why am I so pale .

"hey your Cammie aren't u" said think who is called josh

"yeah and u are" I replied it sounds nasty but I actually said it really in a nice way

" im josh" he retorted pointing to himself

And after that we got along like a house on fire , we had similar interests and he was on the basketball team and is the striker , while I told him I came from Gallagher academy and hade to drop out , but I really did not mind and it was even better that we had the exact same next lesson. We just pretty much so many laughs that I was so sure that my tummy was about to burst

#######time lap#########

Right lunch , as I walked into the canteen it was packed there was almost nowhere to seat until I see some people waved at me and beckoned me over to seat with them as I walked over I heard Bethany giggling and when I turned aroud I saw zach and her in full make out mode I felt a small pang in my stomach , which was really weird seeing I have no feelings towards him I carried on walking to a group of people and slide in the next seat and when I thought this day could not get any better It did as a very pretty girl turned around and smiled she had deep brown eyes and caramel skin but then gasped

"cammie"

** iam evil I will make you what and can you guess who or the group is hahahahaha as if it isn't any more obvious please please review it would make my day and if I have 10 or more I will carry on tomorrow **


End file.
